A Free Evening
by Potat0S
Summary: [Bucky Barnes/OC] James and Alex decide to spend their evening having a little personal time.


_**A little present for my friends who wanted some Alex/James smuttiness, so I thought I'd post it on here as well. Enjoy :) xxx**_

* * *

James was late again.

But Alex didn't really mind. After all, it wasn't as if he was staying out late with his friends at a bar, and not calling her first. He was Captain America. He did have a very good excuse.

Still, she couldn't help but sigh in relief when she heard him walk through the front door. "You're late," Alex pointed out as she stood up, moving over to James.

"I'm sorry, baby doll. Some idiots decided to rob a jewellery store as I was on my way home," James explained, winding his arms around his girlfriend's waist, and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'd already changed out of my uniform and everything."

"How inconsiderate of those thieves," Alex teased, giving him a little kiss in return. "You missed dinner, by the way. I was too hungry to wait for you, sorry."

James just laughed. "It's fine, I know what you're like when you get hungry. Anyway, Sam got some pizza for everyone, so I've eaten as well."

"You must owe Sam, like, a hundred bucks in pizza by now," Alex laughed, resting her head against James' chest.

James tightened his arms around her, and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "I'll save his life a few times, that'll make up for it," he grinned. "Anyway, now that we don't need to spend the evening bothering with food, I've got a much better idea of what we could do with our time," he added, raising his eyebrows and smirking suggestively.

Alex giggled, her cheeks going slightly pink. She may have been dating James for almost a year now, but she still found herself blushing whenever James flirted with her like this. "Oh yeah?" she replied, her voice lowering as she looked up at him. "And what might that be?"

Still smirking at her, James effortlessly scooped Alex into his arms, gave her a deep kiss, and carried her into the bedroom. "I think we both know exactly what we're both thinking," he grinned, kissing her again before lying her down on the bed.

"I think we do," Alex agreed with a laugh, pulling James down on top of her and kissing him hard. Their lips moved together, not parting for almost two minutes. Alex wound her arms around James, holding him close to her. She let her tongue flick over his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth.

"You keep kissing me like that, baby doll, and I'm going to start getting excited way too quickly."

"That's the idea, isn't it?" Alex giggled, before kissing him again, her tongue now dancing around his. She felt James' hands begin to creep under her shirt, the fingertips of his metal hand cool against the skin of her stomach. A soft giggle left her at the sensation.

"You like that, doll?" James grinned, tugging gently at Alex's bottom lip as he let his hand slide further up her shirt, fingers just touching the bottom of her bra.

Alex's reply came in the form of a little whine, wanting James to touch her more.

James was all too happy to comply. He moved his fingertips across the base of Alex's bra, never quite going underneath the material. He love teasing her like this, getting her all wound up for him. She always looked so adorable when she was needy. He kissed her again, his lips now moving a lot more slowly.

Alex, on the other hand, was already past the point of going slow. She mirrored James' actions and slid her hands underneath his shirt, her fingertips dancing over his skin, tracing every line, muscle and contour of his stomach. A soft whine left her as she felt James move his lips across her jaw, and then start kissing down her neck. God, he was driving her crazy.

"Getting impatient?" James chuckled, though he made no moves to stop her, instead sucking gently on the soft skin of her lower neck. "Alright, let me take care of you." He gently pulled her to sit up, effortlessly slipping her shirt off and casting it to the floor. His arms around her to keep her sitting up, James began to kiss all over Alex's chest, trailing his lips right down to the material of her bra.

"Mmmm… James, that feels amazing…" Alex moaned softly, the position forcing her to move her hands from under his shirt to snake around his shoulders.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, sweetheart," James grinned cockily, lying his girlfriend down once more, before moving his lips further, now kissing down her stomach. He brought his metal hand up to softly rub at one of her nipples through the material of her bra, grinning again at the wonderful sound that it elicited from her. He kissed right down to her jeans, pausing and looking up at her for permission.

Alex met James' eyes, and gave a soft nod and a smile. Her cheeks were already flushed from arousal.

Smiling up at her, James hooked his fingers around the waistband of Alex's jeans, and gently slid them down her legs, throwing them to join her shirt on the floor. He pulled back momentarily, looking over her body now that she was dressed only in her underwear.

"You're so gorgeous, doll," he smiled, and, before Alex could have any chance to protest (it saddened James that she didn't see her appearance the way that he did), her kissed her stomach again, moving down to trace his lips over her underwear.

"You're teasing me again," Alex groaned, although there was still a smile on her face.

"You really need to learn some patience, Alex," James smirked, kissing her through the fabric of her panties once more. He made as if he were about to remove the thin layer of material, and then switched to kiss, lick, and suck his way up one of her thighs, grinning cheekily at the frustrated whine he got from her. "Alright, alright, I'll behave. Well, kind of, anyway," he chuckled, pulling her panties down her legs and dropping them to the floor.

He went to work on her immediately. James let his tongue move around the edge of her lips, before slipping it between her folds. He couldn't stop himself from smirking triumphantly as he heard Alex's wonderful moan, and he flicked his tongue over her clit, wanting her to make that noise again.

Another soft groan left Alex as she felt James' tongue move. One of her hands fisted up in the bedsheets, and she moved the other one to the back of James' head, tangling her fingers in his thick brown hair.

James attached his lips to Alex's little bundle of nerves, sucking gently as he felt her hand in his hair. It was difficult to stop himself from chuckling again, but he didn't want to stop pleasuring her. He brought his flesh hand up and slipped a finger inside her, slowly moving it in little circles to stretch her. "Mm, you're already so wet for me, doll," James said approvingly, the smirk still present on his face.

Alex was a moaning mess by now, her cheeks still flushed bright pink. "J- James…" she whined, the sensations between her legs already building.

He slid a second finger into Alex's wet heat, moving them in and out a little faster, but still gentle enough that it wouldn't hurt her. "Might be a little cold," he warned, before rubbing the thumb of his metal hand over her clit, laughing appreciatively at the long, dirty moan that tumbled from his girlfriend's lips.

"J- James, oh my God, I'm…" Alex mumbled, tripping over her words.

"Not just yet, sweetheart, hold on a little longer for me," James said softly, adding a third finger inside her, so that she would be stretched enough for him when she wanted him. He flicked his thumb over her clit a few more times. "Okay, you can let go now, baby."

Almost as if on command, Alex's climax washed over her as James' fingers moved inside her, and she moaned his name, her walls clenching around his fingers. She whined slightly as she felt his remove them, though the noise was soon cut off by his mouth on hers, kissing her deeply.

"Feeling a little better now?" he asked, his voice dripping like honey, his lips barely leaving hers.

"Uh huh," Alex confirmed, the words coming out breathily as she returned the kiss.

"That's my good girl," James grinned, knowing just how much Alex loved to be praised.

Another little moan slipped from her mouth at that, and Alex quickly pulled off James' shirt and threw it, the garment joining the ever-growing pile of clothes on their bedroom floor. Her hands then moved to the waistband of his pants – she could already see the proof of his arousal in the sizeable bulge in his trousers. "You want these off, baby?" she asked, her big brown eyes blinking up at him.

"Well, it seems only fair," James replied, the cocky grin never once leaving his lips. "You're hardly wearing anything, after all." He rolled over onto his back to make things easier for Alex.

Alex laughed, placing a kiss just above his navel, before undoing the buttons of his pants and removing them. Mimicking James' own actions from before, Alex began to touch and stroke his length through his underwear.

"Mm, that feels real good, doll," James groaned, his brown eyes looking down at her.

Alex smiled, pressing a kiss to him, and then slowly pulling his underwear down, her revenge for him teasing her earlier. Once his cock was exposed, Alex trailed kissed up and down him, before licking him from the base of his shaft, right up to his tip.

Another groan slipped passed James' lips, and he let his head fall back against the pillow. She was so good at this, he'd almost forgotten.

With all those lovely sounds that he was making, Alex was finding it difficult to keep teasing James. And so, she kissed the tip of his cock once more, before taking him into her mouth, her lack of a gag reflex making it easy to take him all the way in. She started sucking him slowly, still wanting to keep the teasing going for a little bit longer.

"F- Fuck…" James stammered, winding the fingers of his flesh hand up in Alex's short curly hair. "Oh my God, Alex, you're so good to me, baby…"

Alex smiled around his length, speeding up her movements slightly. She swirled her tongue over his tip each time that she came up, and began to hum slightly. On hearing her boyfriend's moans get louder, Alex let her fingers move gently over his balls, wanting to stimulate him as much as possible.

"Oh fuck, Alex," James groaned, pulling her hair slightly, just enough to bring her off his cock. "You got to stop that, doll, else this is all going to be over way too quickly." He sat up, pulling Alex close to him and kissing her hard, winding his arms around her and just holding her for a moment. The heat from her body was so intense, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"You ready for me, baby doll?" James asked, bringing his hands up to quickly unhook her bra.

Alex let the straps fall down so that the garment was being held up only by James' body. She smiled, kissing him gently, and then nodded. "I'm ready, sweetheart. I'm yours, always yours."

James smiled, returning the soft kiss as he lay Alex down on the bed. He removed the last piece of clothing from her, dropping it to the floor. He then placed tender kisses all over her breasts, sucking gently on one of her nipples as his flesh hand stimulated the other.

And then he reached over to the end table, and took a condom out of the drawer. Rolling it over himself, James moved to hover over Alex, his tip just teasing her entrance.

Alex, on the other hand, had just about had enough teasing for one evening. "Oh, James, please," she begged, her brown eyes meeting his. "Take me, baby, please, I'm yours…"

James did not need to be asked twice. He slowly slid into her, a low moan leaving his lips as he did so. She was still nicely stretched out, and so he didn't need to worry about hurting her. He knew that Alex would tell him if it was hurting anyway.

Attaching his lips to hers once more, James began to move in and out of her, his thrusts still fairly slow and controlled. He wanted to feel all of her, to taste every inch of her gorgeous body, to show her how much he loved her, and make her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. Because, to him, she was.

"Ooooh," Alex moaned, the sound disappearing into James' mouth. He felt so good inside her, filling her completely. As his pace began to quicken, Alex bucked her own hips to meet his thrusts, wanting to give as much back to him as he was giving to her.

The next few minutes were silent, aside from the soft moans and whimpers of each other's names that tumbled from Alex and James' lips, their arms wound tightly around each other as their bodies moved together.

"You want to go on top for a while, doll?" James asked after a while, his voice low and breathy.

Alex could barely speak, and so she just nodded, supporting herself with her hands on James' chest after he had rolled to be on his back once more. She moved herself along his shaft, groaning again as he continued to slide in and out of her.

James moved his hand to rest on his own groin, his fingers parted so that, when she moved on him, his knuckles would rub against Alex's clit, and he smiled at the lovely sound that she made. "Move on me, Alex, that's it," he praised, looking up at her. She looked so amazing there. "My girl." James put his metal hand on her hip, guiding her movements and her pace.

"James, I'm getting close," Alex said, opening her eyes to meet his. "I'm really close, baby."

"M- Me too," James agreed, tripping over his words again. "I got you, doll." Pulling her down so that her chest was pressed against his, James wrapped his arm around Alex, and began to thrust into her faster, kissing her again. He moved his free hand back to her clit once more, and rubbed small circles around the little bundle of nerves.

"Come for me, Alex," James prompted, kissing along her jaw and whispering into her ear. "Come for me, baby doll."

At his words, Alex let go, a cry of James' name coming from her lips as her orgasm swept over her, and her walls tightened around James' length.

Once he'd felt Alex come, James sped up again, his kisses getting a little messier as his own release approached. Accompanied by a few moans of her name, James spilled himself inside Alex, still holding her close to him and kissing her again. "Fuck… I love you…" he smiled, his voice breathy.

After gently returning the kiss, Alex rolled off of James, lying next to him. "I love you too," she grinned, the colour still in her cheeks.

James quickly slipped the condom off and disposed of it, before lying back in the bed, pulling Alex close, and wrapping his arms around her. "You're amazing, doll. I love you."

Alex rested her head on James shoulder, reaching down and pulling the blankets over them. "Love you," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"Love you, sweetheart," James replied, a smile on his face as well as he held the woman he loved closer.

"Goodnight, baby doll."


End file.
